


艾伦all战士队③

by Eydenlily



Series: 伦all战士队 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Zeke Yeager, M/M, underage注意, 兄弟逆转, 年龄操作, 耶格尔骨科, 艾吉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: *cp艾吉，艾吉，艾吉（重要的事说三遍）*炼铜注意*兄弟逆转的设定，艾伦是哥哥，吉吉是弟弟“做错事就要受惩罚，听话的孩子有奖励”
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Series: 伦all战士队 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069964
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	艾伦all战士队③

【艾伦×吉克】

这世上少有能让艾伦·耶格尔头疼的人物，贾利亚德家的小子算一个，吉克·耶格尔是另一个。不同的是——艾伦觉得波尔克很可爱，但吉克一点儿也不。

“先生。”副官朝艾伦·耶格尔敬了个礼，走上前来，在他耳边低语几句，年轻军官漂亮的面庞一下子阴了几分。

吉克又到处乱跑了，这回居然溜进了档案室。那小子似乎根本不把艾伦的叮嘱当回事。长发男人吩咐副官把当天要处理的文件准备好，自己在长长的办公桌前坐下，细瘦的眉尖神经质地抽动了几下。

艾伦又一次回想起初次见到吉克的场景，还带着孩童稚气的脸上透着一股子清俊，吉克和父亲很像，但远比格里沙·耶格尔更精于算计。简直是个善于伪装自己的小人精。

然而，吉克再精明也只是个乳臭未干的恋父小鬼罢了。一想到他缠着自己要爸爸的样子，艾伦就一阵烦躁，对着面前繁琐的公文无端发气。

“吉克现在在哪儿？”

“现在由宪兵团关押在禁闭室。”

“嗯……”艾伦无声地叹了口气，说：“麻烦你中午之前办好手续。”

“是。”

副官面无表情地应道，声音如同脸色那般冷漠。艾伦想，难道他对吉克还不够严厉？那小子是真的不明白自己的立场，还是故意和他对着干？

不论如何，今天他们得把话说清楚。

午前时分，艾伦坐在宽敞舒服的沙发椅上，与自己同父异母的弟弟隔桌相对，吉克的白色上衣蹭上一片污黑，想必是“潜入”档案室的时候弄的。艾伦琉璃般的眼睛从金发少年身上扫过，吉克——他身上穿的所有衣服、吃的东西、住的房子都是艾伦的，可他似乎并不懂“感恩”这件事。

“我说过很多次，未经我的允许不准乱跑吧。”艾伦的声音有些恶狠狠的，他在吉克面前很难有掩饰情绪的耐心，“还是说从现在起让你在家禁足比较好？”

吉克低着头，认真盯着自己掉了块漆的皮鞋，他在翻围墙的时候摔了一跤，脚踝现在还在抽痛。“我知道你很忙……所以想自己去查爸爸的事情。”吉克说。

“你每次都这么说，我也每次都解释了。”艾伦向前倾斜身体，手肘撑在腿上，一字一句地说：“还不到时候。”

明明才说了几句话，艾伦觉得自己的耐性已经要耗尽了，那是因为同样的对话不久前才发生了一次。

吉克·耶格尔，和那些孩子们一样年纪，同样出生在马莱大陆，但他的父母是旧复权派的核心成员，无聊的王权争斗和弱肉强食总是一次次上演，那些日子，艾伦失去了很多重要的东西。再后来，政权更迭终于随着统一战争的结束步入尾声，旧复权派被清扫一空，希斯托利亚女王接下了伤痕累累的王冠。

这其中少不了吉克的功劳。

——只有这样才能拯救爸爸和妈妈。

那个时候吉克才九岁，已经学会藏起心思，摆出一副纯真的面孔来和人谈判了。

艾伦并不完全反对父亲的主张，但那个男人在某些时刻依然抛不下骨子里的柔软，那样是不行的。进一步拉长战争没有任何好处，所以艾伦和吉克说好了，由吉克提供情报，而艾伦会确保格里沙·耶格尔与戴娜·弗里茨的安全。

“这样好吗？你不管复权派的其他人了？”那个时候艾伦这么问过吉克。而那孩子回答说：“就算什么都不做他们也会死的，只是……垂死挣扎罢了。战争快要结束了吧？这种时候艾尔迪亚人却在窝里斗，对人民有什么好处？我只想和爸爸妈妈普通地生活在一起。”

孩子稚嫩的声音述说着与之不符的词句，艾伦一时难以分辨那份冷血和理智是否真实。

吉克是个聪明的孩子，那他应该明白，政府对他们这些“从马莱归来的”艾尔迪亚人的身份有多敏感。艾伦对外声称吉克是自己从战场上带回的孤儿，反正他们长得一点儿也不像，知道吉克身份的人寥寥无几，但他若继续这么四处捅娄子，迟早会被宪兵们找上门来，吉克的皇族血统兴许也会随之曝光。

“你想害死我吗？”艾伦定定地看着吉克，冷冷地吐出一句话。

男孩身子一僵，渐渐红了眼圈，说：“我怕你骗我。”

也许父母亲早在几年前就死了。

艾伦沉默地垂下眼眸，安静得快要冻结的空气却不像方才那样沉重了，或许是正午的太阳的缘故，在正中的木桌上投下几块暖洋洋的亮影。

艾伦伸手招呼吉克过去，让弟弟坐在自己身前，他摸了摸男孩柔软的发顶，但并非出于关爱，在吉克耳边极其轻微地说了一句：“他也是我父亲。”

吉克向后抬起头，也像说悄悄话那样，问：“那我什么时候能见他们？”

“也许等你生日的时候……”艾伦贴着吉克的侧脸，轻轻说，环着对方的动作无限温柔，“我让爸爸写封信给你，但是看完就要烧掉，可以吗？”

吉克默不作声，片刻后答应了，他多少也感觉到这份承诺的可信度并不高。

艾伦接着说：“这是我们的约定，你得遵守规则，吉克。”他捏着弟弟的下巴颏，迫使对方与自己对视，“不准再做这种愚蠢的事来对我施压，明白没有？”

“嗯。”吉克很没精神地点点头，侧着身体往艾伦身上靠去，细瘦的手臂环住艾伦的脖颈。“我知道了，哥哥。”吉克熟练地露出乖顺又讨好的眼神，亲亲艾伦的嘴唇。

艾伦对这种小把戏很是不屑，但也并不讨厌，他只希望吉克是真的有反省自己。

“让我看看你的脚。”

视线顺着男孩的小腿往下，被白袜子包裹的脚踝已经肿起一块，艾伦伸手碰了碰，吉克立刻痛得叫起来。

“活该。”艾伦不冷不热地瞥他一眼，又说：“这种小伤犯不着去医务室了，我等会儿叫人送你回家，在家里安分点儿。”

吉克用力点点头，像个认真听老师讲话的乖学生。艾伦知道这有一半都是吉克在敷衍，那孩子并不完全信任他，而很大一部分原因就出在艾伦身上。每每想到这件事，艾伦就有些后悔，那是一次失态——他把事情搞砸了。

当时吉克刚搬进艾伦在城中心的房子，一栋精致的复式小楼，只隔一条街就是商业区，比起档案馆资料室之类的地方，艾伦更希望吉克能像别的小屁孩那样，拿着大人给的钱买糖吃，在游乐场疯玩一整天。

吉克的童年没有什么快乐可言，搬来和艾伦一起住之后，也看不出他对迟来的“幸福”有多兴奋，成天不是趴在窗口发呆，就是坐在书堆里胡思乱想。听佣人们说，艾伦不在的夜晚，吉克时常在房子里走来走去，活像个幽灵怨鬼，一开始把大家都吓得不轻，后来也就随他去了。

一天晚上，艾伦躺下没一会儿，听见房门打开的声音，吉克站在门口，怀里抱着他唯一一个玩偶，薄如蝉翼的月色液体般从窗口流入，男孩身上的棉衣白得刺眼。吉克站了一会儿，小步走过来，爬上床，慢慢钻进艾伦怀里。那个时候艾伦会错了意，他吻了吉克的嘴唇。一直到天际翻起白，艾伦都没有睡着，那天之后吉克看他的眼神就变了味。兄弟俩谁都不提那晚发生的事，然而吉克仍不时爬到艾伦床上和他一起睡，这种时候他会换上宽松的睡衣。艾伦不介意把自己的私人领域分一点出去，在某些特殊的夜晚，他会想要吉克，而对方也仿佛心照不宣一般，默默地安抚他难已的情动。

艾伦问过吉克讨不讨厌这样，吉克却答非所问，说：“艾伦身上一直很暖和。”

暮色渐深，艾伦踩着白昼的尾巴到了家，每年到了这个时候都忙得冒烟，艾伦硬生生被逼成了工作狂，已有小半月没去过南野的庄园了。市中心的房子不大，倒是充满了人情味，很多家具和摆设都是艾伦小时候用过的。

几个佣人把饭菜热了热端出来，吉克也跛着一只脚跟在后边，很忙碌似的，艾伦晓得他在打什么算盘，只装作没看见。

用过晚餐，艾伦就回到自己的卧室，翻看起之前收到的信件，里面夹着一些好友们在国外拍的照片，他现在抽不开身，看看照片也好。

艾伦拿出信纸，准备写一份回信，笔尖悬在纸上好一会儿，却不知道要从何说起，这时房门外响起三声清脆的铃响，听到艾伦说“进来”后，来人小心翼翼地推开木门。

果然是吉克，他端着一个圆盘，上面有一个瓷壶和几个精巧的杯子。吉克走得不太稳，手中的器具随之发出哐当哐当的响声，艾伦不禁屏住呼吸——这套杯子可是利威尔士官长送的。

“哥，你口渴了吗？”吉克靠在桌边问艾伦，精巧的嘴唇扬起一个无懈可击的弧度。说完便自顾自地倒了杯热茶，往里面加入两颗方糖。艾伦沉默地接过来，闻了闻却没有喝，说：“太烫了。”

吉克愣了一愣，接着把瓷杯捧到嘴边呼了几下，再次递给艾伦。

“晚安，我就不打扰哥哥了。”

无事献殷勤——

艾伦心里觉得有些好笑，但还是板起一副面孔，叫住吉克：“别急着走。”

“怎么了？”

苦涩中夹裹的微甜化在舌尖，艾伦又呷了一小口，觉得心情好了点。

“别想蒙混过关，今天早上的事还没完。”

“我们，我们不是已经说好了吗？”吉克有点心虚地咬咬嘴唇，努力让自己看起来可怜一点。

“那是另一回事。”艾伦挑起吉克的下巴，说道：“做错事就要受惩罚，是不是？”

年轻的声音如丝绸般淌过，听不出一丝怒意，吉克想艾伦并没有生气，他只是在玩。

“是……”

艾伦看似满意地点点头，命令道：“把裤子脱了。”

一抹怯懦从男孩眼中一闪而过，灰蓝的瞳孔战颤了几下，吉克照做了，他动作缓慢地脱下鞋袜和黑色短裤，叠好放在一边的椅子上，只留着厚厚的棉布内裤，走回艾伦面前。男孩细长的双腿微微并拢，光滑的皮肤上有些擦伤。再过几年吉克就要和艾伦一样高了，但他比庄园里那些孩子还要瘦点，艾伦想他不在的时候吉克一定没有好好吃饭。

“到那边面对墙站好。”

艾伦指着那面空荡荡的墙壁，没有任何缀饰，墙纸上的紫藤萝暗纹弯弯绕绕地爬上天花板。吉克亦步亦趋地走过去，感觉到艾伦紧跟着在身后站了起来，却不敢大胆地回头看。

“把手举起来。”

“嗯、嗯。”吉克不清楚具体该怎么做，姑且高高地举起手臂，为了省力将双手贴靠在墙壁上。吉克听见艾伦在身后的柜子里翻找着什么，杂乱的响动让他一阵焦急，仿佛戏剧开场前急促交织的鼓点。

“爸爸他……打过你吗？”翻找声停止了，另一个声音响起来。吉克强忍住回头的冲动，回答道：“没……没有。”即便确信艾伦不会戕残他的身体，吉克仍是止不住心中的慌乱无措。

艾伦问完便没了下文，毕竟他只是好奇而已，并无个中深意，那也并非现在需要关心的事。艾伦向吉克走去，步子平稳而标致，纤长的手指抚过手中的皮鞭，在无机革质上留下微妙的温度。

现在他站在了吉克身后，男孩的个子刚到艾伦胸口，被成年男人的身体笼罩在阴影之下，吉克不禁打了个颤，试探着开口：“艾伦？那个……哥——”

“保证了的事就要做到，赞成吗？”艾伦截过话头，一边摩挲着皮鞭的手柄，一边盯着自己弟弟腿部的曲线——很柔软，很优雅，蕴藏着正在发芽的力量。

“是的。”头顶的阴影消失了，吉克轻轻闭上眼睛，高举的双手已经开始发酸。不知道过了多久，也许只是十几秒钟，吉克感觉某种柔软的东西触碰了自己的小腿，爬虫似的往上移动，越是靠近腿根酥痒感越清楚，密密麻麻地布满了半身。

吉克条件反射地向两边站开一点，一声难耐的轻哼正要呼出，猝然一股剧痛在腿弯炸开，吉克差点跪下去，火烧般的刺痛立刻向四周泛开，没等他调整好呼吸，第二鞭又落在另一条腿上。

“唔、！”

鞭子破空挥下的嗖嗖声听得人心惊胆战，柔韧的皮革此刻化成了利刃，吉克被剥皮般的刺痛逼出一声声惨叫，心底涌起一股无法言说的沉闷，一直涌出了眼眶。

“啊！呃、……”

艾伦极其严格地执行每一个动作，大腿后白皙的肌肤上交错排列着一道道红痕，微微鼓胀肿起，甚是狰狞，却恰到好处地不露红。

泪水让吉克两眼酸胀，他用力地呼吸，用力地捏紧拳头，崴伤的左脚早就承不了重，吉克只能踮起脚尖，上身几乎贴在墙上。

“痛吗？”

残酷的刑罚突然停了下来，吉克痛得双颊发烧，前额一片麻麻的，他重重地点点头，总算有了得以喘息的片刻。那根漆黑的鞭子在艾伦手里弯了弯，下一秒鞭头拍在吉克的屁股上，并不疼，吉克被吓得一激灵。

“你最好记住这种感觉。”艾伦轻轻对他说，深沉的昏暗再度笼罩过来，吉克愣怔地抬起头，恰好对上兄长宝石般的双眼，那双眼睛默不作声地瞧着他，犹如雕像身上唯一一处生命之源，雕像俯下身，吻住吉克的嘴唇，无比静谧，如此深奥。

时间恍若陷入了静止，艾伦终于放开吉克，将手中的鞭子塞进吉克唇间，要他咬住。吉克面无表情地照做，接着艾伦解开吉克上衣的纽扣，把衬衣撩到了最上面，他在吉克身后跪下，温柔地舔舐起他的脊背。一节一节的脊柱微微凸起，向下延伸，没入引人遐想的小沟。男人毫不迟疑地脱下男孩的底裤，将手指埋进那团温热里，吉克不自然地动了动，紧咬住坚硬的鞭身。

“唔……唔唔……嗯、……”

艾伦舔过吉克的私处，将那里弄得粘湿一片，又细细品尝起方才留下的杰作，唇舌的温度对伤处来说太过滚烫，本已麻木的神经一瞬间被唤醒，吉克疼得闷哼起来，快要咬不住嘴里的东西了。

“呜呜……呜嗯——啊！”

最终是没有坚持住，鞭子啪的一声掉在地上，吉克舔了舔发麻的嘴角，不知该作何反应。艾伦撑在吉克腰上的手紧了紧，他本人跟着站起来，就这么把吉克抱起走到床边。

“今天就这样吧。”艾伦把碎发别至脑后，让吉克趴在他腿上，又说：“一会儿叫约芙来给你上药。”

吉克摇摇头，说他不要，接着就趴在艾伦身上不动了。艾伦捏了捏他的膝弯，出于好奇问道：“你会恨我吗？”

“为什么？”吉克偏着脑袋，用一只眼睛看着艾伦。

“明知故问。”

“我是自愿受罚的。我……其实也没觉得自己做对了。”吉克有些闷闷不乐，接着说：“……只要你不骗我就好。”

艾伦低下头，他知道吉克指的什么，波澜不惊地说：“要是我了骗了你呢？”

吉克一时没作声，换了个侧躺的姿势，又一次答非所问：“我不想恨艾伦……你知道吗，爸爸告诉我我还有个哥哥之后，我就一直在想你会是什么样子。”他伸出手勾住艾伦的头发，轻轻捏在手里，过一会儿又放下了，手臂还是很酸痛。“艾伦是我见过最美丽的人。”吉克说。

艾伦听他讲完，又问：“你爱我吗？”

闻言，吉克的身体僵了一刹那，他咬咬牙坐起来，捧住艾伦的脸，认真地说：“如果我爱艾伦，艾伦会不会爱我？”

黑发男人忍不住笑了一下，这是在说绕口令吗？

他凑上去在吉克脸上亲一口，说：“我可不是爸爸啊。”

吉克的脸色变了变，眼神随之黯淡下去。

艾伦突然觉得这种反应很是有趣，竟起了恶作剧的念头。

“要是爸爸知道了你出卖他们的事，要怎么办？”说实话，这不是什么容易瞒住的事情。

吉克轻轻晃动着身体，表情淡然得好像已经感觉不到疼痛，他竟然冲艾伦笑了笑，说：“那也许并不是什么坏事。”

“……”

“算了，不欺负你了。”并没有意想中有趣的发展，艾伦有些不是滋味，脑中却突然闪现过吉克倔强仰着头样子。

吉克像是放松了下来，不再继续刚才的话题，满是乖巧地靠在艾伦身上。

“过几天，想去庄园玩吗？”过了一会儿，艾伦说。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”艾伦倒想知道吉克一直不愿意去那里的原因，“那儿有很多和你一样大的孩子，嗯……还可以骑马。”

男孩蓦地眼睛一亮，搂住艾伦的脖子，慢悠悠地说：“哥哥，想让我和他们一样吗？”他说完，靠过去亲了亲兄长的嘴唇，一下、两下，小巧的舌头在男人唇上画着引诱的圈，从中艾伦却品不出性的意味。

“你会吗？”艾伦抱住吉克的腰，将他拉向自己，“你也差不多到那种年纪了……吉克，你喜欢什么样的？”艾伦埋下头，咬了咬弟弟未发育完全的喉结，音调缱绻，“女孩子，男孩子，说不定能遇到所谓命中注定的人哦。还是说你喜欢成熟一点的？”

艾伦猫似的眨眨眼，颇有些狡黠的意味。吉克被他这么一逗红了脸，说：“这是什么意思？”

“嗯，我之前看到你和利威尔士官长走在一起。”

“唔……”吉克的眼神有些飘忽，他说：“刚好遇到了，那个人好凶。”

艾伦头一回赞同吉克的话，他甚至有想过干脆让吉克给士官长当儿子去，反正那个人一直单身，有个孩子或许能让他不再整天苦着个脸。但吉克的话……说不定会是火上浇油。

“士官长虽然不怎么喜欢小孩，但很会养小孩。”艾伦说。

“你怎么知道？”

“我当然知道。”艾伦理直气壮地说，然而并未进一步解释。

“怎么样？那边的女管家会把你调教成好男人的——”艾伦说着说着，把自己也逗笑了，这当然是玩笑，他只是想看吉克绷不住表情、窘迫的模样。

“不、不去。……你陪我吗？”

吉克好像有点当真了，艾伦只好说：“我这段时间都很忙，你知道的。”

“噢。”男孩的脑袋一点一点的，他说：“你打算甩掉我吗？”

艾伦有些头疼，吉克今天的问题太多了，一不留神已经快凌晨了。他抱着吉克一起倒在床上，说：“这个问题明天再说吧。”

吉克嘶地抽了口气，屈起双腿，扭头看着时钟说：“马上就是‘明天’了。”

“那说明我们该睡觉了。”小孩的精力就是旺盛，经历了刚才那些居然还有这么有精神。

吉克看上去不太满意，但也不想再惹恼艾伦。“好吧。”他说，“要一起洗澡吗？”

艾伦抬眼望着吉克，低声说：“好啊。你最好别沾热水，哥哥抱着你洗。”

吉克被这突如其来的体贴弄懵了，好半天才碰了碰艾伦的手，支吾着说：“今天要、要那个，吗？”

艾伦直盯着他，眼角浮现出清淡的笑意，盯得吉克后背发毛。“听话的孩子有奖励。”他说，接着将嘴唇贴到了吉克的耳边。

“去把灯关掉，吉克。”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来以为会搞比较限制级的东西结果没有，等有精神了会搞搞的x（你）  
> 下个part大概是莱纳or玛律塞尔
> 
> 其实，如果是和平的现pa艾伦会很爱吉克吧……被爱包围的人更懂得爱


End file.
